My Confession
by Choi Ahra
Summary: Sekarang kau menemukan seseorang yang kau cintai. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku, cintaku takkan pernah hilang. KakaSakuSasu. Warning inside! RnR, Please


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Pairing: KakaSakuSasu

Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, Lime, Don't Like Don't Read! No Flame!

**Halo minna san ^^**

**Chima kembali hadir menyuguhkan fic setelah hiatus beberapa waktu lalu. Seperti biasa dengan pairing dan chara favoritku. Kali ini aku gak bikin lemon karena menghormati bulan yang suci ini *gak bikin lemon tapi bikin lime –plak-***

**Nulis dan bikin limenya juga waktu malem-malem kok, sungguh! Di fic ini Sakura berusia 18 tahun, Sasuke 21 tahun, dan Kakashi 24 tahun. Kakashi dan Sakura punya panggilan sayang yaitu "Kaka-kun dan Saku-chan."**

**Oke deh daripada chima banyak cingcong, langsung aja…**

**Happy Reading :)**

**My Confession**

**By**

**Chima Chigoy Hatake**

"Sakura-chan..." seorang pria tampan berambut perak sedang bersama sang kekasih di bangku taman rumahnya. Sakura memeluk erat sang pria dan bersandar di dada bidangnya, seakan tak ingin lepas.

"Ya, Kakashi-kun." gumamnya manja. Kakashi kemudian melepas pelukan Sakura. Sakura yang sedang dalam posisi nyamannya menjadi kecewa. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kakashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berlutut dihadapan Sakura ala pangeran dalam dongeng.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" pinta Kakashi untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam waktu sebulan ini. Hubungan mereka baru satu tahun lamanya. Sakura hanya diam membisu tak menjawab "Ya" atau "Tidak." Selalu begitu. Mata emeraldnya tidak berani menatap wajah penuh harap milik Kakashi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mmm… Kakashi-kun, sudah malam. Sebaiknya, aku pulang, kau tidak usah mengantarku, jaa." ucap Sakura kemudian mengecup kening Kakashi sebeum pergi. Kakashi sweatdroped dengan sikap Sakura, namun ia takkan menyerah begitu saja. 'Sakura, ada apa sih dengan dirimu? Selalu diam dan menghindar jika aku melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Jika mau katakan mau, tapi jika tidak mau katakana saja tidak.' Batin Kakashi dalam hati. Masih dalam keadaan berlutut.

"Baik, lain kali akan kupaksa kau untuk menjawab. Aku berjanji!" janji Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri dengan menyeringai. Sakura pulang sendiri dari rumah Kakashi karena rumah Sakura hanya beberapa langkah dari rumah Kakashi.

'Maafkan aku Kaka-kun, aku tahu kau pasti kecewa atas sikapku. Untuk saat ini aku belum bisa menjawab, tapi aku juga tidak ingin menolakmu.' Batin Sakura.

Malam minggu, Sakura dan Kakashi selalu pergi untuk berkencan namun untuk kali ini tidak. Kakashi sengaja tidak mengajak Sakura pergi karena akan 'menepati janji pada dirinya sendiri.'

Kakashi mulai bosan dengan aktivitasnya bersama Sakura. Karaoke bersama di rumah Sakura. Menyanyikan lagu If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys.

"Some people want it all,

but I don't want nothing at all,

if it ain't you baby,

if I ain't got you baby,

some people want diamond rings,

some just want everything,

but everything means nothing,

if I ain't got you, yeah…"

Setelah bernyanyi, Kakashi duduk di sofa pertanda bosan. Sakura khawatir melihat Kakashi, kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Kaka-kun, kau sakit ya?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh kening Kakashi dengan punggung tangannya. Kakashi hanya diam, tidak menanggapi Sakura. Kakashi menyeringai, setelah itu ia langsung menindih tubuh Sakura.

"Kaka-kun, kau kenapa? Jangan macam-macam ya!" ancam Sakura. Kedua tangannya menahan tubuh Kakashi.

"Saku-chan, aku tanya sekali lagi. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Sakura membelalakan matanya. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Lagi dan lagi.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu lagi?"

"Kau tidak mau menjawab? Oke, aku akan memaksamu untuk menjawabnya!" Kakashi tersenyum pervert namun tetap terlihat sangat manis. Kakashi menyerang leher Sakura dengan bibirnya. Menggigit dan menghisapnya. Membuat kissmark di sana-sini. Tangannya bergerilya di dalam tank top Sakura. Membuka tali bra, lalu meremas-remas buah dada Sakura. Tangan yang satunya menyusup ke dalam rok.

"Hen… aahhh… hentihkan… kakashih…"

Desahan tak tertahankan keluar dari bibir Sakura. Kakashi berhenti sejenak.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau mau menjawabnya," ucap Kakashi kemudian mencium bibir Sakura dengan ganasnya. Melumat bibir dan menekan lidah Sakura agar selalu di bawahnya.

"Mmmph…" desah Sakura di tengah ciuman. Setelah beberapa menit, Kakashi melepas ciumannya."

"Bagaimana Saku-chan? Masih tidak mau menjawab?" Tanya Kakashi masih dengan senyum pervertnya. Nafas Sakura terengah-engah belum bisa menjawab. Kakashi mendekatkan bibirnya pada leher Sakura. Sakura yang melihat Kakashi akan membuat kissmark lagi, langsung menutup leher dan dadanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sudah cukup! Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya sekarang." Kakashi tertawa gemas melihat ekspresi Sakura. Ia membantu gadisnya untuk bangkit. Sakura merapikan pakainnya yang berantakan karena ulah Kakashi. Kakashi menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Kaka-kun, aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu untuk saat ini. Walaupun aku sudah lulus SMA. Karena aku ingin meraih cita-citaku dan masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku." Kata Sakura.

"Apa selama ini, kau menganggap hubungan kita hanya main-main?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada serius.

"Tidak, aku tak pernah menganggap hubungan kita hanya main-main. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura, raut wajah Kakashi tanpa ekspresi. Antara sedih dan senang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Saku-chan, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Kakashi lalu mencium kening Sakura. Setelah Kakashi pergi, Sakura menjadi blushing. Tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia selalu terbayang-bayang dengan kejadian tadi .

Dua hari kemudian. Sakura datang menemui Kakashi di rumahnya.

"Saku-chan, kau mu kemana? Mengapa bawa barang sebanyak itu? Tanya Kakashi heran.

"Kaka-kun, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Karena tidak memberitahumu. Aku akan pergi ke kota Konoha, aku diterima di Konoha University. Aku ambil jurusan Perpajakan, Diploma." Kakashi membelalakan matanya seolah tak percaya kekasihnya akan pergi.

"Kapan kau akan kembali? Saku-chan, jangan pernah lupakan aku." Kakashi memeluk Sakura sangat erat. Ingin rasanya ia memohon pada Sakura untuk tetap di sampingnya.

"Tiga tahun lagi. Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum lulus kuliah. Aku pasti kembali hanya untukmu. I love you."

"I love you too…" gumam Kakashi datar. Sakura melepas pelukannya dan mencium lembut bibir Kakashi. Kakashi meraih tangan Sakura saat akan pergi, namun Sakura melepaskannya dengan senyuman.

Konoha University…

Sakura menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai mahasiswa, yang cantik dan populer. Tak heran jika banyak mahasiswa di sana yang menyukainya. Salah satunya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Senpai yang kutu buku dan satu jurusan dengan Sakura.

Sasuke selalu menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan kampus. Membaca dan membaca. Ia terpesona pada kecantikan Sakura saat pertama kali bertemu. Sakura diberi tugas oleh dosennya untuk mencari sebuah buku tentang perpajakan. Ia mencari buku tersebut di perpustakan, awal pertemuan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut emo itu tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Sakura dan penjaga perpustakaan. Ia berinisiatif membantu Sakura mencari buku yang sedang dicarinya, karena Sasuke sudah hapal buku-buku yang da di perpustakaan kampus.

Ketika Sakura sedang sibuk mencari buku, tiba-tiba seseorang menyodorkan buku yang dicarinya.

"Kau sedang mencari buku ini?" Tanya Sasuke santai. Sakura menoleh pada orang tersebut.

"Ah, iya benar. Darimana kau tahu?" ujar Sakura sumringah. Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Tanpa sengaja, aku mendengar percakapan antara kau dan Iruka senpai. Perkenalkan, namaku Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Sama-sama. Kau ambil jurusan apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Matanya tak selalu memandang wajah Sakura. Sakura yang menyadari hal itu menjadi blushing.

"Aku ambil jurusan Perpajakan. Kau sendiri?" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"wah, kalau begitu kita sama." Ujar Sasuke malu-malu.

Semenjak perkenalan itu, Sakura dan Sasuke menjadi dekat. Sakura sering meminta diajari banyak hal kepada Sasuke. Seiring berjalannya waktu, hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke bukan hanya sebatas teman atau adik kelas dan kakak kelas melainkan sepasang kekasih.

Hubungan Kakashi dan Sakura tetap berjalan walaupun jarak memisahkan. Mereka menjalani hubungan lewat telepon dan chatting. Sakura tak dapat menahan godaan, ia menduakan Kakashi. Begitu 'pun Kakashi, di sana ia juga menduakan Sakura. Kakashi mempunyai kekasih lain yang bernama Shizune, partner Kakashi di kantor.

Tiga tahun kemudian…

Sakura telah lulus kuliah. Sasuke yang lebih dulu lulus dan menjadi sarjanasudah bekerja di perusahaan terkemuka di kota Konoha. Ia mengajak Sakura dinner di resto untuk merayakan kelulusannya.

"Sakura, kau suka dengan tempat dan suasananya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, aku sangat suka. Kau memang pintar dan mengerti kesukaanku, Sasuke-koi." Puji Sakura. Sasuke blushing mendengar pujian dari Sakura.

Ketika sedang asyik makn, ponsel Sakura berdering. Di layar poinselnya tertera nama Kakashi. Sakura meminta izin pada Sasuke untuk menerima telepon itu di tolet.

"Sasuke, aku ke toilet dulu sebentar." Sasuke tidak menaruh curiga pada Sakura.

"Silahkan, jangan lama-lama ya Sakura chan." Sasuke mempersilahkan. Sakura langsung menerima telepon itu sambil berjalan ke arah toilet, namun ia tidak masuk ke dalam toiletnya.

"Halo, Saku-chan," seru Kakashi di seberang sana.

"Halo, Kaka-kun. Aku punya kabar baik untukmu. kemarin aku wisuda dan ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang saat akan mengatakan pengakuannya.

"Congratulation. Sakura, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kakashi masih ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ia takut Sakura tidak dapat memaafkannya.

"Eh, kalau begitu kau saja yang duluan bicara, setelah itu aku." Kata Sakura yakin.

"Tidak, lebih baik kau yang duluan." Paksa Kakashi. Akhirnya Sakura menuruti Kakashi.

"Baiklah, aku yang bicara terlebih dahulu. Kaka-kun, aku sudah siap!" kakashi tak mengerti dengan ucapn Sakura.

"Siap? Siap untuk apa?" Sakura menyangka Kakashi sedang bergurau.

"Kau lupa ya? Aku ingatkan sekali lagi, dulu kau pernah melamarku tiga kali tapi aku selalu menolaknya. Dan sekarang aku siap menikah denganmu." Sakura blushing mengatakan hal itu walupun tak terlihat oleh Kakashi. Pengakuan Sakura membuat Kakashi menjadi tidak tega untuk mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikah dengan wanita lain.

"Apa? Sakura, itu tidak mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin kenapa? Kaka-kun, kau jangan bercanda! Kau akan menikah denganku 'kan?" Sakura meyakinkan kakashi. Kali ini Sakura yang berharap pada Kakashi. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidk bisa menikah denganmu karena besok aku akan menikah dengan wanita lain." Sakura tidak bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Benarkah apa yang kau katakan? Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?" sakura tak dapat menahan emosinya.

"Itu benar, sekali lagi maafkan aku Sakura. Aku sangat yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Selamat tinggal." Kakashi 'pun menangis saat mengucapkannya, hatinya terasa sakit. Namun apalah daya, ia terlanjur memilih gadis lain yang juga dicintainya.

"Pada akhirnya, Kaka Saku telah berakhir!" ucap Sakura kemudian memutuskan telepon.

Sakura terdiam dengan bulir bening menggenang di matanya, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan ia terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya.

Di waktu yang sama. Sasuke telah menunggu lama di meja makan, lalu ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Sakura ke toilet. Sasuke kaget ketika mendapati Sakura dalam keadaan menangis.

"Sakura ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke sangat khawatir. Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, ia larut dalam tangis. Mata emeraldnya memancarkan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Setelah itu Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

Pagi harinya…

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam. Sakura mendapati dirinya memakai baju yang berbeda.

"Di mana aku? Hah! Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Sakura panik sendiri. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang membawa makanan dan minuman di tangannya.

"Kau di rumahku Sakura. Semalam kau pingsan, jangan takut, yang menggantikan bajumu bukan aku tapi pembantuku. Semalam kenapa kau menangis?"Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku menangis karena ibuku telepon, memberitahukan ada saudaraku yang meninggal." Sakura berbohong karena tak ingin menyakiti hati Sasuke. "Sasuke, kenapa selama kita pacaran kau tidak pernah menciumku apalagi menyentuhku?" Sasuke terkekeh geli dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang tidak biasa itu.

"Karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti gadis yang kucintai dengan perbuatan seperti itu. Aku ingin menyentuhmu jika kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Jika kita menikah. Sakura, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Hah? Menikah? Mm… iya aku mau."

Walaupun Sakura tak dapat memiliki Kakashi, tapi ia masih memiliki Sasuke yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Sakura 'pun mencintai Sasuke dengan tulus.

FIN

**Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini, semoga readers suka.**

**Tanpa banyak kata, review please ^_^**


End file.
